


Virgil Thompson will not go far

by Asameki



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Family, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, some arguing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 21:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: It was a clear sight to even the most untrained eye, that Virgil Thompson would not make it far in his life. His peculiar nature and ways of living, along with his affinity for wearing dark clothing tended to drive people away.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Virgil Thompson will not go far

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading..... So many.... Books from the 1800th.... And god do I know it was suck.....but I y e a r n for the aesthetic....  
So anyway recommend books, ive read Jane Eyre, wuthering heights, pride and prejudice, and rn im reading northanger abby  
Also bc who gives a damn about historical accuracy, they're not all white and cis.  
Virgil- white, cis male  
Remy- white, cis male  
Patton- white, trans male  
Logan- black, cis male  
Emile- black, gender fluid(pronouns change)  
Roman- Hispanic, cis male  
Remus- Hispanic, cis male  
Deceit(Dimitri)- mixed, non binary(they/them)  
Thomas- white/cis

It was a clear sight to even the most untrained eye, that Virgil Thompson would not make it far in his life. His peculiar nature and ways of living, along with his affinity for wearing dark clothing tended to drive people away. But, much of the same could also be said for his older brother, Remy.

But, of course, the main difference between the pair of siblings is Remy's natural charisma. Any person would be hard pressed to find a discussion, a conversation, or even a person Remy couldn't say a few words to and almost instantaneously break down any barriers that may cause them to keep silent.

  
Virgil, however, much preferred it when conversations were short, and he could exist in his much preferred silence instead of making a fool of himself attempting idle chat.  
Because of this line of his negative attributes, Virgil considered it common knowledge to his family that he would never marry, would never get himself to a higher social status, and would most likely bring much shame to his family.

Remy, of course, considered his brother to be a fool when he would speak his thoughts on the matter.

"Alone for eternity this, family disappointment that, you repeat these things like a deranged man! Why, if you truly believed these things, you would only keep yourself locked up in that accursed room of yours!"

"You speak of me like I don't already!"

"If that were true, then no one would know any piece of you! What about that friend of yours, Mr. Sanders? He seems like he would be opposed to you speaking of yourself in this rotten manner you so often do."

Virgil knew they're was nothing he could say that would disprove his brothers statement.

"And" Remy continued after Virgil's silence"Do you truly believe that he would leave you alone in this world? And I will be damned to hell and back before I leave you alone."

"I know you wouldn't, but I will not let you throw your life out and waste away because I am a wary hermit who couldn't charm a laugh out of an easily entertained child!"

Before Remy could argue back with him, their discussion was interrupted by the entrance of their mother, who entered the room frantically waving a paper in her hand, calling out to Virgil.

"Virgil! Virgil, dear, we have received wonderful news from that friend of yours, Mr. Sanders! He is to be married to a clergyman's nephew, a Mr. Logan Bennet. Oh, this is such wonderful news for them! They have also invited us to a ball at the Birds Lodge, you know, the old bakery! This is such a wonderful opportunity for you and Remy both to go out and meet someone! Oh, and you also received a letter from Mr.Sanders."

She quickly handed Virgil the letter, and left to assumably discuss this with their father, and figure out what the two are to wear at the ball. Remy followed her out, leaving Virgil alone in a nice silence to read his letter.

_Virgil_

_I would say it's safe to assume that your mother received the invite and told you about it, but in case she has not I will tell you the exciting news! Logan proposed to me, and i accepted! We're getting married! This is most likely good for you, now no longer having to listen to my constant rambling about him! Oh, how he did it was so wonderful and romantic!_ He took me out on a walk at his family's estate, and we ended under the apple orchard. He told me many of the interesting things he knew of apple trees, and the orchards itself. Oh, it was so mesmerizing hearing him talk about something things he was so obviously invested in, sitting under the trees in the cool breeze. It was such a wonderous moment, that I already believed I would never forget, before he asked me to marry him! Oh Virgil, it was such an incredible moment! From now on, I shall be known as Patton Sanders-Bennet! We were discussing where we shall be living married, but I will wait until I see you again to tell you of all the details. But I will be seeing you incredibly soon at the ball at the Birds Lodge Estate. Soon, you shall get to meet some of the most interesting person's. Since I shall be seeing you soon, I shall stop boring you with the details. 

_With love, Patton Sanders-Bennet_

Virgil Was incredibly pleased with the news of his best friends marriage. Patton had been writing to him for months about this Logan, and though Virgil had yet to meet him, Patton made him seem like a very agreeable man.

He was also pleased to know that he would soon be reunited with his best friend, and would be finally meeting his now fiance.

What he was not pleased to know, however, is that he will be attending a ball at a completely new location he had never stepped foot in, with completely new people he has never interacted with.

With knowledge of what was to come, Virgil put up the letter and got himself ready to began preparing to have to be around so many people in the coming days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually pretty fun to write, so yee haw  
Leave me comments, that's always really fun and puts me in a good mood.  
You can find me on Tumblr @ plinamiismyotp


End file.
